Selector (Lostorage conflated WIXOSS)
This page refers to Selectors as they appear in Lostorage conflated WIXOSS. :For Selectors as they appear in selector infected WIXOSS and its related works, see Selector. :For Selectors as they appear in Lostorage incited WIXOSS, see Selector (Lostorage). :For the card, see Selector (card). A Selector '(セレクター ''Serekutā) is a WIXOSS player with a special card called a LRIG. Background According to the rules of the Lostorage incited WIXOSS Selector Battles, when a person originally becomes a Selector, their memories are contained in a variable set of coins, which decay after a certain amount of time. Losing all of these coins is said to cause a person to disappear. Winning battles against other Selectors causes them to win coins, so Selectors are forced to compete against each other to retain their coins, and thus their memories. Additionally, if they lose battles, they lose coins as well, losing some memories, and moving them closer to disappearing. However, in Lostorage conflated WIXOSS, the rules are vastly different for the third round of Selector Battles. While the basic premise is the same, there are some vast changes in some of the rules (such as the value of Coins). This is due to Carnival and the Spirits of the White Room being the game masters for this round. Registration In Lostorage conflated WIXOSS, the registration process has also changed. Rather than being randomly chosen, a small number of pre-chosen Selectors are selected for this round by Carnival and the Spirits of the White Room. As with Mayu's selector battles, all of the competitors are girls who are all strong former competitors from either the Lostorage incited WIXOSS Selector Battles or the Selector infected WIXOSS battles. The Selectors themselves are also either humans or former LRIGs who have taken over a Selector's body and all of them receive three gold coins at the start of the battles. The LRIGs chosen for each Selector is based on their previous battles, with the original girls offered by the system to become the LRIGs of their original Selectors again. The LRIGs are also not told all of the rules, forcing the players to figure them out on their own. For the list of the current Selectors, please see the Known Selectors section below. Selector battles A '''Selector Battle is a game of WIXOSS between two Selectors. Winning these is necessary for a Selector to prevent their disappearance, and potentially free themselves from the Selector system. For the third round, the goal of these battles is to force Selectors into a battle royal type setting, where all of the Selectors will be forced to compete with each other until there is only one Selector left. Basic Premise For the most part, the basic premise is the same. To begin a Selector battle, the participants hold up their LRIG cards and say "Open!" to each other. At the beginning of a Selector battle, the two Selectors are transported to another world. Then, a giant wheel in the background, with the colors of the Selectors' respective LRIGs, spins and decides who goes first. During the battle, players may bet their coins to use various coin abilities, giving them an edge in battle. At the end of a battle, the winning player gains a coin. The losing player loses a coin, in addition to any coins they may have bet during the battle. (The winner does not gain all the coins the losing player lost, making it a negative-sum game.) Whenever a non-Selector walks into the the area where the battle is being held, the battle is instantly terminated without the outsider seeing anything. In these cases, there is no winner or loser, and the battle will not count towards the Selectors' wins or losses. As a result, Selectors frequently choose deserted areas to meet, to minimize the chances of being interrupted. Non-participant Selectors and LRIGs can also spectate while other Selectors are battling too. Key Cards For this third round of Selector Battles, a new element has been employed called a "Key Card." The Key Card themselves has three basic functions attached to it. # The first function allows a Selector to manifest themselves onto the battlefield by removing the soul from a person's body. To use this card, a Selector must bet a Coin and say "Unlock." This then causes the Key on the card to unlock the Selector's soul from their bodies and manifest on the field in their LRIG form. While their soul is on the field, the Selector's body is rendered lifeless for the rest of the battle. # The second function allows a Selector to summon a back-up LRIG and use its effects to boost the Selector's main LRIG. However, to use their skill, a Coin must be betted as well. # The third function is that it absorb and capture LRIGS, This occurs at the end of the battle, once a victor has been decided. To sum it briefly, the winner' will claim the loser's LRIG by absorbing them into their Key Card. If a player loses in their Unlocked State'',' their physical body will disappear after the battle and both the Selector's soul and their LRIG will be claimed by the winner. # Additionally, even if the loser doesn't have their LRIG anymore, they are still considered Selectors and can use their Key Cards to summon themselves as their own LRIG. Former LRIGs can also become LRIGs again using the power of the White Room and become the Key Card to whomever they choose. End states There are various ways a Selector can escape the system. However the rules have changed significantly since the second round of battles. '''Winning By Collecting All Selectors and LRIGs At the start, it was originally thought that the only way to win was to gather all five gold coins like in the Lostorage incited WIXOSS Selector battles. However, the rule of winning by collecting five gold coins is later proven to be invalid and a lie. This is because Selectors can still be Selectors even after claiming five gold coins and that the real way to winning is via the Key Cards. This is later proven in Lostorage conflated WIXOSS Episode 5, when Layla defeated Yuzuki Kurebayashi and claimed more than five gold coins, however, didn't go through the usual winning process. It is also eventually revealed in the same episode, that the only way to truly win is to have one Selector collect all of the other Selectors and their LRIGs via the key cards and gain the power to either open the door of despair or the door of hope. This is because the new premise and purpose of the new battles is to gather the most powerful Selectors and LRIGs. Winning By Surviving The Time Limit It is also presumed that winning through surviving the ninety-day time limit is still valid. 'Losing By' Having the Selector Lose Their LRIG and Themselves In the current battles, there are two ways for a Selector to truly lose. One is to have their LRIG taken from them by someone else and for them to lose their own soul, while a Selector is in their "Unlocked State.' To sum it briefly, in a normal battle without the use of the Key Card, the winner can claim the loser's LRIG by absorbing them into their Key Card upon losing the battle. However, even if they have lost their LRIG, the losing Selector doesn't lose their title as an 'Selector.' Instead, they can use their Key Cards to make themselves into their own main LRIG. Moreover, If a player uses their Key Card to turn themselves into a LRIG and they lose in their unlocked state, then their physical body will disappear after the battle and both the Selector's soul and their LRIG will be claimed by the winner. Losing By Losing All Of Your Coins The second way for a Selector to lose is in the event the Selector loses all of their coins. When a Selector loses in this manner, the Selector and their LRIG are punished by having their entire existence erased from the fabric of reality, causing them to disappear into sparkles of light at the end of the battle. Known Selectors *Kiyoi Mizushima *Suzuko Homura *Chinatsu Morikawa *Hanna Mikage *Ruko Kominato *Yuzuki Kurebayashi *Hitoe Uemura *Akira Aoi *Carnival *Layla Former Selectors * Yuzuki Kurebayashi (Lost to Layla and ended up losing her soul and LRIG to her) * Akira Aoi (Was erased from existence after losing her last coin to Kiyoi Mizushima.) Gallery Rekt City.png|The ruined Selector arena Navigation Category:Anime Terms